Wikia Town/Locations
Wikia Town Wikia Town is (obviously) the main location in the series. It is the place where most characters live in. The main character Star moved to Wikia Town in March 2015. Wikia Town has around 40,000 inhabitants, making it a very small place compared to YouTube City, Star's previous home. For a list of known inhabitants, see Wikia Town/Characters. Skylanders Fan High Skylanders Fan High is one of the many high schools in Wikia Town and one of the two schools Star is attending. It has around 200 students and around 25 staff members. It was founded by its current principal, Dani, sometime between 2011 and 2013. The students of the high school are sorted into ten different elemental teams. At the end of each school year, the teams compete in an event known as the Skystones competition. For a list of known students and staff members, see Wikia Town/Characters#Skylanders Fan High. MovieStarPlanet High MovieStarPlanet High is a high school in Wikia Town and one of the two schools Star is attending. It was founded in 2011 or 2012 and Miyuki has been the school's principal since 2013. The school has around 400 students and around 50 staff members. For a list of known students and staff members, see Wikia Town/Characters#MovieStarPlanet High. Video Games Fanon High Video Games Fanon High is located next to Skylanders Fan High. Almost nothing is known about it because Star is not attending it. List of known students *Jake *Leo (season 1) *Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" *Adam Gregory (formely) Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator High Like Video Games Fanon High, almost nothing is known about the high school. It is the school where Drake and Getini met and became friends. List of known students *Timothy *Drake (season 1) Adventure Time Fan Fiction High Adventure Time Fan Fiction High is also one of the mentioned high schools. It is the high school Thibo is attending besides Skylanders Fan High. List of known students *Thibo *Summer Hogwarts High School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Hogwarts High School of Witchcraft and Wizardy (usually simply known as Hogwarts and sometimes called Muggle Hogwarts by the students) is a Harry Potter themed school. It has some similarities with the school in the Harry Potter series, such as different houses and the annual Quidditch Tournament. List of known students * Taylor Sabrina "Draco" (season 1) Camping Area There is known to be a camping area in Wikia Town. Thibo held a fanfiction camp there. Characters who have been there include Thibo, Jake, Drake, Skylar "Sky" and Inferno. Star's home Star's home is the house where Star and her parents live. It appears in many episodes. The Lost Islands The Lost Islands were discovered on April 19, 2015, after a huge thunderstorm opened a cave that turned out to have a lake with many small islands inside. It is a place where Star likes spending her time. YouTube City YouTube City is a big city with millions of inhabitants. The city is in the same country as Wikia Town. It is Star's previous home. YouTube City has two known high schools in the series, which are SonicCentral High and The Skylander High School. List of known inhabitants *Lily *Travis *Stacy *Andrew *The Skylander Dad *Stephen *Mariel *Scyrina *Gerard *Nicholas *Star (formely) *Star's mother (formely) *Star's father (formely) Category:Wikia Town